


Price for Lexogundies

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 6: Free Day/AU, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hance know each other but haven't begun dating yet, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Hunk and his family own a restaurant, Hunk is a mess, Lance is a fisherman, M/M, Second Kiss, altean au, but also kinda smooth, everyone is an alien, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: For Hunk, getting up at the crack of dawn to fill out family-run business orders wouldn't be nearly as worth it if not for the friendly, witty and handsome fisherman who visits him once a week.





	Price for Lexogundies

Hunk stood on the pier with his arms crossed. He rubbed his arms under his shawl, fighting off yet another shiver.

Thank the Ancients that his mother insisted on his bringing it every time he left their restaurant. How these fishermen could stand the cold this early in the morning and with their sparse attire was beyond him.

Hunk wouldn’t have to wait or wonder for very long, though. It was a bit difficult to see in the thick, rolling fog hovering above the water, but he wasn’t imagining things. The outline of a small yet sturdy boat was making its way towards the pier.

The man rowing it waved at Hunk. He also shouted something that made Hunk’s ears twitch, but it was inaudible from that far away. Knowing him, the young fisherman would probably just repeat himself once he reached the pier.

“Well, long time no see, Big Man!” The fisherman greeted, plasma-locking his boat to the pier while talking to Hunk. “You know you’re the only reason I still work this job, right?” He flashed Hunk a pearly white smile.

“Good morning to you, too, Lance,” Hunk replied with a chuckle.

Validated by Hunk’s laughter, Lance went to grab his latest catch and show it off. Although perhaps too eagerly, as Lance buckled underneath its weight. “These suckers didn’t go down without a fight, so I hope you use every last bone.” 

“‘These?’” Hunk asked. Normally Lance only brought one fish to sell whenever he knew Hunk was going to make a purchase that day. He specifically requested that Lance catch and save the largest one that lived in this river, so there was never a need for more.   


But that was exactly what Lance had come bearing, Hunk realized. In addition to the usual order he put in for the restaurant, there was at least another pound’s worth of shellfish in that net.   


They weren’t just any kind of shellfish, either. Hunk identified them as lexogundies, a reclusive type of animal that lived deep in Altean waters. Lance had to have gone diving to the murky bottom just to find half of them. It would explain why his short, dark brown hair was wetter than usual.   


Hunk sighed. “Come on, you know I can’t afford all that.”   


“Sure you can, bud,” Lance said as he slung the net over his narrow shoulder and plopped it down at Hunk’s feet. “You can afford anything that’s free.”   


“But your family needs all the support they can get,” Hunk said, shaking his head. “Er, n-no offense.”   


“Pfft! My family’s just fine as is. Anyway, the fish is the same price as usual but you’re not allowed to pay for the lexogundies,” Lance insisted.   


Hunk knew how well he’d win this argument from past experience, so he surrendered gracefully by digging his coin purse out of his pocket. One of these days, Hunk would take Lance out to dinner to thank him for all of the support. He could just see Lance now, showing up to the restaurant in a suit so finely tailored, the king of the very realm would be put to shame. Lance’s hair would be combed back so there would be nothing to distract Hunk from his cerulean blue eyes.   


Hunk left his daydreams of the not-so-distant future behind and extended a fistful of Altean currency towards Lance.   


The fisherman took what Hunk gave him and stuffed it into his pocket, then looked up at Hunk with another cheeky grin. “On second thought, scratch what I just said. I’m gonna need a little more than that.”   


“Uh… i-it’s all I’ve got, this week,” Hunk stammered.   


“Sorry, but I have a new tariff starting right now,” Lance said, his face unusually serious.   


Hunk floundered, trying to scrounge for more currency in his coin purse. “L-let me, um, let me just… I should have…” he lost himself in worried thought, trailing off as he struggled to meet this newly imposed tariff.   


Lance took this opportunity to make his move. He stepped forward in his boat, his arms crossed like he meant business. Once he was close enough to the pier, he leaned forward.   


Hunk only saw Lance’s expression for a tick, before his vision was blurred and blocked off by the other man’s face. He stood stock still, his eyes wide open and his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he realized that Lance was kissing him. Hunk nearly dropped all of the currency in his hand and the coin purse right along with it.   


Lance pulled away with a dopey smirk. “Your tariff’s been paid. See you next week!” 

“Hey, hey!” Hunk laughed as he caught Lance gently by the wrist before the fisherman could row away. “You can’t just spring something like that on someone.”   


“I can’t?” Lance asked. “Even though you just let me?”   


“Well, not like you did, anyway,” Hunk said. He tugged Lance back towards him but was careful not to send the guy careening into the freezing waters below.   


Lance scoffed, allowing Hunk to bring him closer. “I give the best kisses in this whole dockyard. Quiz it, I give the best kisses in all of Altea! What was wrong with that one?”   


“It wasn’t long enough.” Hunk said nothing more as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s trim, slender waist. He could feel the fisherman’s feet lifting an inch or two off the boat floor as he joined their lips together. He reveled in how soft Lance’s lips were, and how they tasted faintly of sea salt.   


Lance made the most endearing hum. He rested his palms on top of Hunk’s biceps for extra balance. Although both of their eyes were closed this time, the fact that Lance was grinning like a fool into this second kiss was obvious to Hunk.   


Hunk kept Lance close to him even after the kiss was over. “ _Now_ the tariff’s been paid in full.”   


“Y-yeah!” Lance said when he came to his senses again. He squirmed a bit in Hunk’s embrace. “I’ve, uh, gotta get going. There’s other customers waiting on me.” It was hard to miss the deep, crimson flush on his face.   


Hunk tried to keep his smug sense of satisfaction to himself. There weren’t many times in these exchanges that he got to see the flirty fisherman show this side of his personality. “Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you from them,” Hunk said, letting up on his grip.   


Like many of the oversized trout he brought from the depths, Lance wriggled and slipped fairly easily out of Hunk’s arms. His lithe fingers fumbled with the plasma chain tying his boat to the pier.   


Hunk gathered up today’s fresh ingredients, but didn’t leave for town just yet. He instead stayed behind to watch Lance row away, further and further until the fisherman and his boat were no more than black specks illuminated against the fog.   


‘Stay safe in those waters, and good luck,’ Hunk thought to himself, before taking his goods back to the family business.

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thanks for K-Lionheart for coming through yet again at the last minute of a shipping event-week. <333 
> 
> In the newfound tradition of combining these assigned prompts with others I had on hand, I used [this list of OTP prompts that's been sitting in my likes for years, now.](http://imaginetheotp.tumblr.com/post/127697591155/rascally-winchesters-im-home-sick-for-the)


End file.
